Void
by TABLEFAN
Summary: World War III. After a revolution in a massive nation the third word war begun, the nation was falling and their only hope was to recruit every person alive to join the defense. Some of the civilians recruited was trained into elite soldiers, Luka being one of them. Based on Corruption Garden, sung by Megurine Luka.
1. Storm

Luka, the name echoed in her head. Was it her name, or was it nothing but a codename. She hadn't been called anything for the last couple weeks, or months, or maybe even years, no one knew how long it had been, since the war started. Everything was peaceful, she was an ordinary girl. She even had a dream, she dreamt if becoming a pop star. Now she was nothing but a elite soldier of the VDA (Voluntary Defense Army). Every day a battle occurred, VDA's and the Liberation Army's troops clashed with mighty explosions, incinerating lasers and storms of bullets. The biological and nuclear weapons used had quickly lowered the population from around eight billion to a few hundred millions.

**Chapter 1. Storm**

A heavy explosion was heard to the right of Luka. She turned her head to observe the situation, the ground was black of ashes with a shallow crater in the middle. She stood still for a quarter second before leaping to the left, dodging a lethal ray of bullets from a enemy war machine. During this Kaito launched an exothermic grenade from his hand-held mortar. The grenade hit between some enemy soldiers who quickly died due to the heat. Kaito a friend of Luka, he was another of the nine still living elite soldiers, these soldiers were herself, Kaito, Miku, Len, Gakupo, Miki, Rin, Meiko and Anon. A missile hit the war machine that just tried to annihilate Luka, as the missile hit the machine exploded in a massive wave of heat wounded all nearby soldiers, both ally and enemy. Luka rose her gun and fired a ray of bullets killing the already weaken enemies around the destroyed was machine. Huge amounts of smoke covered the scene making it pointless to even try to count how many soldiers were hit, and how many of them died. Suddenly the foe retreaded, rendering VDA victorious. Some soldiers was of course lost but that was to be expected, Luka walked around the battlefield searching for information about the Liberation Army, like a computer or something. A certain corpse disturbed Luka, she turned the dead body and identified the remaining parts of the face, Miki. Miki lied there dead in the mud. Her entire body had been impaled by bullets. Slowly Luka returned from the battlefield, she and Kaito were transported to their base. "Where's Miki?" Kaito asked, he had of course no idea of the fate of Miki. Luka swallowed.

"Dead" she answered. Kaito didn't say anything, he just looked down. Soon the transporting vehicle would arrive at their base.


	2. Costs of War

**Chapter 2. Costs of War**

The transporting truck stopped at the muddy parking space outside of the house of the elite soldiers. It didn't really look like a base, it was a small and old little house painted. The house reminded of any cottage abandoned years ago. Kaito entered a code into a small electronic device to the left of the door. After almost of locks being unlocked the door was finally opened. It revealed a heavily fortified concreate bunker. Kaito hastily disappeared into a room to the right whilst Luka continued down a metal staircase into the underground part of the bunker (which was about 90% of the volume of the entire building). A gray corridor led her forward deeper into the bunker, just before the corridor split into two she turned left into her own room. The room was as messy as always, a stair stood next to a table cowered in piles of paper, she tossed her gun at her unmade bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. Afterwards she headed to the kitchen were, as usual, Gakupo sat drinking coffee and looking at the news. The only interesting thing about the news was that they still existed, with literally the entire world at war, who made these news reports? Luka decided not to think too much about it. She ate a quick meal before heading back to her room to sleep. Once there she quickly moved her gun to the chair before falling down to the bed and falling asleep. She looked at her clock, 16:32, the same time that the clock had displayed for the last week, it was a shame that the clock stopped working since it used to be the only working clock in the entire bunker.

She woke up noticing that she had almost rolled down to the floor in her sleep, she rose up and drew a line on the wall, it was the twenty-third line, each line represented one day, or at least what Luka counted as one day. According to her it was a new day every time you woke up, no matter if it's in the middle of the night. Luka made her way to the kitchen were Meiko and Gakupo sat. Gakupo watched the news with a cup of coffee in his hand and Meiko was cleaning her shotgun. She informed Luka that Rin and Len was on a mission and wouldn't be home before late. After a while most of the elite soldiers assembled in the kitchen due to a coincidence and the fact that all who entered the kitchen stayed there. Miku was the last to enter the room, she seemed like she had stayed up way to long last "night" which surprised Luka since there weren't ever anything to do inside of the bunker. Kaito informed the group about Miki's fall, they discussed some technique for an upcoming battle but most of the day was spent gazing out through the window. Luka thought about sunshine, seasons and all the people that used to crowd the streets, all things that had disappeared when the war begun. The temperature was around negative 2 Celsius (about 28 Fahrenheit) and the skies were cloudy. All the radioactivity in the atmosphere due to nuclear weaponry had affected the climate for many decades. Biological and chemical weapons had turned forests and waters into deadly hazards and thus were gas mask quite common. The house was hidden in a small forest that wasn't completely corrupted by the war.

During twilight Anon entered the room, she came with a message. She told Luka that Rin was dead, and Len was returning. Rin's death wasn't unexpected, she always took risks but it still shocked Luka somewhat. We all die one day, even I, Luka thought, one day the war will end, she thought knowing that she wouldn't live to see that day. When twilight ended and the darkness fell she headed for her room. She filled a can of water and poured some of the liquid into a vase, the vase contained her only solid evidence of the time before the war, a flower. She lied down at the bed and thought, why? Why do we fight? The reason seamed forgotten, she didn't even remember why she fought.

The next morning Luka got new orders, she had to fight again today. She didn't mind fighting, and since today she would fight with her best friend, Miku, she was in fact quite happy. A camouflaged jeep waited for her outside, she entered the truck and was pleased to see Miku sitting at driver's seat. There were many reasons why Luka considered Miku as her best friend, to begin with, they had been friends before the war ended. Miku was always positive, even when everything seemed lost she cheered one up, that aside she was also a good soldier which Luka appreciated a lot.

It took around one hour to get to their destination, they were positioned at a turret a bit away from the battlefield. Luka had never liked turrets, they were so large and heavy, you can't move them. She preferred her assault rifle, it was light but could easily penetrate most body armors. The fight seemed to take place at a large field. Enemy troops were spotted on the other side of the plane that used to be covered with grass but now was nothing but a flat of dirt. The Liberation Army launched a few missiles, luckily they were all shot down by a laser. Gray tanks slowly rolled over the field, launching devastating shells towards the VDA's lines. Not before long turned the entire field into a bloodbath.

One tank was detected on a radar, it seemed to be attempting a sneak attack from behind. It's trajectory led it into fire range of the gun tower. Miku loaded the turret and took aim.  
"If you fire right now you have only 25% chance of hitting" Luka said, who was calculating the speed of the tank and distance to it.  
"50%" she continued.  
"75"  
"Ten seconds until 99.9%"  
"Five, four, three, two, one, FIRE!" Miku instantly fired a heavy projectile that hit the tank in its side damaging its armor. The tank turned around towards Luka and Miku and begun accelerating forward. Miku reloaded as quickly as she could, when it was done she took aim.  
"75% chance of hitting"  
"Good enough!" Miku said and pulled the "launch" switch. This projectile hit the tank in it's front side. This heavily damaged the tank but not enough to stop it. During this time the tank fired one shell, the shell barely missed.  
"One more!" Miku said and pushed in yet another projectile into the turret. She aimed quickly.  
"25%" Luka said.  
"Failiure is not an option" Miku replied.  
"100%, Fire!" Luka responded. The tank fired once more, the shell soared trough the air. Miku's projectile hit the tank which was damaged enough to stop but the tanks projectile was sure to deal more damage than that if it would hit, it won't hit right, Luka thought. A heavy explosion was heard. The turret was no longer stationary, it was airborne. A few meters back the shattered turret hit the ground with a young woman in the gunner's seat.  
"M... M... MIKU!" Luka screamed. The lifeless girl lied in front of Luka, her green eyes were covered in dust, she was dead. The third, she was the third. Out of fury Luka dashed towards the tank, firing bullet after bullet, killing all in her way. She kept firing, not noticing the bullet that penetrated her left arm. When she was out of ammunition she retreated. She quickly reloaded and leaped into the battle once more, killing all in her site. When they were all dead she contacted the medic team, who evacuated both Luka and Miku.


	3. Annihilation

**Chapter 3. Annihilation**

A few hours had passed since Miku died. The wound in Luka's arm had healed but she was advised to not fight for about a week.

The week passed on slowly, nothing happened. The VDA won and lost some battles, Luka was never alone in the base but she still felt bored almost always. Her friends all came back alive that week which pleased her. On the sixth day something finally happened, the war was calculated to last longer than previous calculations and the Liberty Army's troops were more concentrated than predicted, this led to more nuclear warfare. "It might finally be the end of the was" Kaito said to Luka, they sat in the kitchen eating breakfast together, the only ones currently in the room was they and Gakupo who drank something from a mug whilst watching the news, what he was drinking wasn't something Luka really wanted to know but since they were out of coffee it definitely wasn't coffee. This also explained Gakupo's angry face, he seemed like someone had just taken the last pieces of happiness he had.

Three hydrogen powered thermonuclear bombs were launched from different locations, all targeting the Liberty Army's located bases. One of the ballistic missiles missed it's target due to a miscalculation and instead it vaporized something that was a forest before the last nuclear bombardment. The two other missiles hit the targets though. This angered the Liberty Army, they responded with air strikes.

Luka realized that this could mean evacuation so she prepared herself. This seemed to be a good idea since it didn't take long before enemy aircrafts were spotted on the radar. The alarm went off and all the elite soldiers evacuated quickly which was a good idea since only about thirty seconds later the bunker was hit by heavy bombardment.  
"Where's Meiko?" Kaito asked, after a bit of searching they declared that she was indeed not with them.  
"The worst case scenario is... that she's still inside", Anon said.  
"No, no way!" Gakupo was furious, Meiko was the only one who understood Gakupo's addiction to coffee.  
"I'm going after her!" he said and ran into the ruins of the base. Ten minutes later he returned, he looked extremely sad.  
"She's dead" crushed under a concreate block, she's gone.

The five remaining elite soldiers were escorted to a bunker that would work as their temporarily home.

A few days later the next, and according to some calculations, the final battle would occur. Every remaining soldier was escorted to the battlefield were the Liberation Army would be crushed one time for all.

Luka dived down to the ground to dodge a missile that almost hit her. It exploded a few meters behind her decimating the ground were it hit. Anon fired a RPG towards an approaching team killed most of them and wounding the rest. Luka hopped up to finish of the survivors. Three enemy war machines fired a massive barrage of bullets towards Gakupo and Len, neither of them were able to dodge the lethal cloud of bullets. Gakupo died instantly while Len died of blood loss several minutes later. Kaito launched a grenade towards the incoming war machines, wrecking one of them and damaging another. Luka cowered Anon who loaded her RPG launched and fired towards the not damaged war machine. The projectile destroyed the vehicle, during this a massive wave of soldiers stormed forwards towards Luka, Anon and Kaito.  
"Do you think we'll make it?" Luka asked.  
"Not a chance" Kaito replied. Of course this didn't mean certain death, only that they needed reinforcements. Aid came quickly, a devastating laser burned down some of the incoming troops and a barrage of missiles devastated the survivors. The explosions threw up dust into the air giving Kaito an excelent opportunity to fire grenades since the Liberty Army wouldn't be able to seem them trought the smoke.

A intense laser burned down a enemy bomb plane, the aircraft crashed into the ground outside of the battlefield. Soldiers from both sides died quickly, the war was nearing it's end. The final soldiers from both sides had arrived, this battle would end it all. Luka's final thoughts of peace had vanished, there was no escaping reality anymore. If they would surrender, they would just be killed instantly, the only way to survive was to win.  
Luka quickly killed a few foes, Anon destroyed a tank with another of her RPGs. Out of the blue a massive bomb hit the battlefield, this one completely decimated the field they were fighting on. Luka instantly hided behind a rock to survive the chock wave. Of the hundred million who survived the first nuclear war only about one million survived to see this day. Out of those only a few thousand was alive just before the bomb stroke.

Luka awoken from her thoughts and leaped away from the rock as soon as the heat had decreased. She killed of a few foes before they even saw her. She quickly gazed into the sky, scanning for more missiles, since she didn't detect a single one she continued shooting down enemy troops. When she saw no one moving she explored the devastated field. She contacted Kaito and Anon via a radio, only Anon answered. Kaito wasn't dead, right, Luka thought, she had known Kaito for some time now, he wouldn't die this easily, no his radio must have been damaged.  
One corpse looked disturbingly familiar, the closer Luka got, the more sure she was. Only two left, she thought. The chock wave had blasted him into a rock, crushing most bones and causing fatal blood loss, Kaito was dead.


	4. Until the bitter end

**Chapter 4. Until the bitter end**

Missile after missile cracked the ground, a new barrage of ballistic weaponry had arrived, about two hundred soldiers remained. When the barrage stopped bullets and grenades took the scene, killing even more people. Luka and Anon noticed a hole in the enemy lines and decided to make a run for it. If they were lucky they might have reached the enemy base. They charged forward, killing a few soldiers in their way.  
"We've made it" Anon said happily as soon as they were outside of the battlefield that was suddenly illuminated by a gigantic explosion, the inferno devoured all surviving soldiers except Luka and Anon who had left the battlefield. The grand conclusion, kill everyone.  
"It's only the two of us left" Luka said. Humanity's last hope had just vaporized.

Memories of the time before the war flashed before Luka's eyes, her childhood, her school days, everything she did to have a good life, it was all gone now. Never again would she see a city filled with people, never again would she see blue skies, she felt more dead than ever before. She opened her bag, containing the flower, her only remaining relic of the past.  
"We wo, but at this cost, was it worth it?" Anon asked with a sad voice "Were there even a reason for the war?"  
"No, it wasn't, but that it had to end like this, if we've only had surrendered".

They day passed on slowly, suicide was an option that looked better and better for each minute. Luka slowly lost consciousness, her vision faded. She wasn't dying, no, just breaking down. All sounds were muffled, everything turned into black.

A loud noise broke the silence, Luka ran towards the windows to find out what it was. Someone stood outside on the street, covered in a gray robe with a hood, covering it's face. In front of the person a dead policeman lied, he was shot dead. The hooded person lowered it's gun. A few hundred people stood behind the hooded individual, all armed with anything between scissors to RPG launchers. They charged forward and annihilated all who opposed them, the revolution had begun.

Luka was paralyzed by fear, even though she did not now that the third world war was dawning. She was around nineteen when it happened. She lived with Miku since neither of them was rich enough to live alone. Miku was terrified as well, in fact even more scared than Luka. Neither of them could decide if they should run to the bomb shelter in their house or just hide inside of their apartment, or maybe not do anything. The mysterious person on the streets hood fell of as she ran forward, revealing her face. She had long light brown hair, green eyes and looked somewhat mentally unstable. Not like a psychopath, she looked more like she was afraid of being left alone, like if she thought that she would get betrayed.  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Miku screamed and pulled Luka away from the windows just after a bullet destroyed the window of the apartment beneath their. When they were half-way down the noticed that their house was already under attack, this made Miku and Luka reconsider their decision to hide in the bomb shelter that was obviously stationed in the basement. They ran back into their apartment, locked the door and hoped that they would get rescued.

"Luka, LUKA! Wake up" Anon was shaking her body.  
"You've been unconscious for a while, I thought I had lost you" Anon continued.  
"Everything just went black, and suddenly I was reenacting the day the revolution begun.  
"Did you remember something useful?"  
"Maybe, I think I remember who started it" Luka carefully described what she remembered of the hooded person.  
"That's... odd" Anon said.  
"What?"  
"You just described my sister almost perfectly"  
"Your sister? As in Your?"  
"Yes, haven't I ever told you that I have one? I guess not. Well now that I think of it, it actually makes some sense that she started the revolution, I was about seventeen when she ran away from home. She just walked away, mumbling something about making everything good again. The next day the revolution started"

"I am pleased by your survival" said a warm but unknown voice. Luka and Anon turned around to see who it was and saw a pair of green eyes, covered with clouds of darkens starring at them.


	5. Corruption Garden

**Chapter 5. Corruption Garden**

"Ka, Ka, KANON!?" Anon seemed paralyzed. The two women looked at each other for some time.  
"You're still alive it seems" Kanon said. She wore a black coat with a metal symbol at the left arm, a circle, with a triangle facing downwards in the middle.  
"It wasn't you, right. That started the war?" Anon asked.  
"That depends on how you look at it, it would have started no matter what"  
"So, you did technically start it, why? WHY!? Everything was good back then"  
"Good? Good? Is that was what you call good, I don't know what to tell you, if you would have any idea of what dark secrets the Global Nation hided you wouldn't be so enthusiastic to protect it.  
"Look at this place, we are possibly the only ones alive. Everything is destroyed, with the knowledge we have about the current population reproducing is impossible. What can possibly be so bad that it would be worse than this?"  
"I had never intended for the revolution to go this far but the secret behind the Nation is dark. Have you ever wondered why no one ever tried to bring down the Nation with politics? It was because all politic enemies were murdered. Why everyone seemed to like it, we were all brainwashed!"  
"Why would that matter, as long as everyone's happy, everything's fine"  
"This is indeed a hard question, what is better, to believe that everything is good and everyone's happy, or to know that it's all a giant lie?"  
"The reason won't help the situation, if we back down now, all our friends died in vain. Let's finish this!" Anon said furiously.  
"She's right, I don't want to fight anymore, but I must avenge my friends!" Luka added.  
"As you wish, it has begun" Kanon replied as if "defeat" wasn't even a possibility.

Kanon pulled out a black gun and pointed it at Luka, instead of asking for her last words she immediately pulled the trigger. Luka dove to the left dodging the lethal bullet and kicked her in her leg. Kanon fell down to the ground but she successfully fired a second shot towards her sister, hitting her side. Anon leaped forward to kick Kanon in her face but the girl was too fast and dodged the kick leaving a grenade behind. Anon hopped away from the grenade, dodging the explosion. Luka however wasn't as fast, she was devoured into the flames. Luka tried moving but her legs didn't respond, she lied helpless and paralyzed on the cold ground. Kanon assumed that Luka was dead and proceeded to kill Anon.

Kanon fired a bullet aiming at Anon but luckily the shot missed. This gave Anon some extra time which she used to dash towards her older sister armed with a knife. This was when Kanon noticed that she was out of bullets. She dodged Anon's charge and threw her firearm at Anon who fell backwards. Kanon smiled, pulling out a knife she ran straight towards Anon and pushed the dagger towards her heart. Anon grabbed her sister's arm, resisting the fatal sting with everything she had. With a strong push she knocked back Kanon enough to pick up her knife and face her sister. They stood face to face, their green eyes kept targeting each other. Both sisters ran in full speed towards each other. They were close enough to kill, Anon lunged her dagger forward in a hope to get revenge.

Luka saw the two sisters standing there, her vision was blurred thanks to the grenade that had decimated half her body. She felt how her body slowly got incinerated, hugging the flower in her hand she wished for the pain to stop. Her clear-blue eyes looked more like a polluted pond than a glacier that they normally resembled.

Anon felt a sharp pain, like a lightning bolt of ice penetrated her, how warm blood poured out of a wound. Kanon's knife had penetrated her heart. She looked at her sister, Kanon wasn't smiling, she seemed to be in a lot of pain as well. Anon looked at her right hand, holding a knife that had just ruptured Kanons left lung and lethally damaging the bloodstream.

Slowly everything loosed it's colors. Darkness conquered Anon's eyes. She felt how her organs were failing. When everything had fainted black a few dots of light appeared, they grew eventually forming a vision. Anon was unable to control her own voice, still she talked.  
"Kanon, Kanon where are you?" She was talking with her sister on the phone.  
"ANON! Come fast, they are coming, Kanon seemed terrified, this wasn't wery unusual, she tended to get scared of nothing.  
"Who? Kanon calm down" Heavy breathing were heard through the phone.  
"Them, the nation, they'll kill us"  
"CALM. DOWN. You sound like you're mad, just come home, everything will be fine"

One hour later Kanon stormed the house, she was sweaty like she just ran through half the city, which probably was just what happened.  
"The nation will find me, kill m. They want me, no, everyone out of the way" Kanon seemed extremely paranoid, Anon didn't know if she should take Kanon's ideas seriously, just try to calm her down or maybe bring her to a psychiatric.

"Was it all true, what I thought were delusions, everything you said?" Anon asked her sister, she had awaken from her vision.  
"It's funny, I don't know, but I'm happy, happy that it ends like this. Kanon's voice was calmer than ever before.  
"It's finally over, goodbye" Anon said before they both collapsed.

No, NO, NOT LIKE THIS, Luka thought, it cannot end like this, someone must have survived. She crawled towards a rock to lift herself up but fell back onto the ground before even getting close to sitting on the stone. The skies darkened, a tear fell from Luka's eye. She was crying, but didn't have enough energy to produce tears, her vision faded, all sounds stopped. Her hearth failed to pump blood into her brain. This was the moment Luka stopped fighting, accepting the end she let the darkness rule over her body, she stopped breathing, all the pain had disappeared. With the tiny bits of energy she had left she closed her eyes. All that was left in her hand was the ashes of a flower.


End file.
